banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiji Okumura
is the deuteragonist, as well as a main character along with Ash Lynx in Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Eiji is a slim Japanese youth with black hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being an adult, he is often mistaken for a child, even in Japan. He is seen in a variety of clothing choices throughout the series, often with Ash's clothing. In Garden of Light, Eiji's hair has grown longer and we see it sported in a ponytail; he has also adopted the use of glasses. Akimi Yoshida, the mangaka, based Eiji's likeness off of Hironobu Nomura. Personality Eiji is very aware of his surroundings and has a very kind personality, but he can be stubborn and can even be moderately rude when prompted. He is also inquisitive about things unfamiliar to him such as Ash's gun. As the series progresses, he starts depending on Ash. History Eiji was an accomplished pole vaulter before an injury interfered with that. It was part of the reason Ibe decided to bring him to New York with him. Story Main Article: Eiji Okumura/Synopsis Relationships Shunichi Ibe After getting into a slump because of an injury which halted his competitive pole-vaulting efforts, Ibe takes notice and takes Eiji along with him to America as his assistant. He affectionately refers to him as "Ei-Chan." Ibe acts as Eiji's guardian while in America. Ash Lynx Along with Shunichi Ibe, Eiji first meets Ash Lynx when interviewing him at a bar about gang life. During their first encounter, Eiji asks to touch Ash's gun. Ash, although known to be distrustful of people and had never let anyone touch his gun prior to that moment, allows Eiji to hold his gun in Eiji's hands. This initial meeting already lays the foundation for the amount of trust they put in each other later on in the story, and sets apart how Ash treats Eiji in contrast to other people. Despite having known each other for a considerably short time, Eiji forms a close bond with Ash throughout the perilous situations both of them become involved in. Ash protects Eiji as much as possible, and even teaches him how to use a gun. Eiji becomes very dependent of Ash due to this. Later, they have been shown to have romantic feelings for each other, although they never truly act on them. Skip Eiji met Skip at a bar where Ash would hang out. Eiji and Skip both got kidnapped along with Ash trying to rescue them. Sadly while Eiji was out to get help from the police, Skip was shot in the chest by Marvin in order to protect Ash from being shot. After Eiji heard the news he started to blame himself for Skip's death but was reassured by Ash that it wasn't his fault. Shorter Wong Eiji became very close friends with Shorter and even began shedding tears because of the Banana Fish's effect on his brain that makes him afraid of Eiji. Frederick Arthur Being the rival of Ash Lynx, and from the way Arthur treats them both he is against Arthur. Currently through the anime has not interacted with him as much. Yut-Lung Yut-Lung, both in the manga and the anime, despises Eiji. This is because of his effortless penchant for comforting people despite his naivety and his plain personality. It is implied that this is also because Yut-Lung is jealous and resentful of Eiji's strong bond with Ash. Yut-Lung paralyzes Eiji while Shorter Wong helps for his friends to be safe. But as time goes on, he in secret helps Eiji and explaining certain things he may not understand. Eiji stages an escape and holds him hostage in order to do so. Sing Soo-Ling After being saved by thugs, Eiji explained what happened to Shorter's death and why Ash had to kill him, Sing and Eiji become very close friends throughout the manga and anime. Blanca He is unknowingly targeted by Blanca, and shot across the right arm from sniper fire from him as a warning to Ash. Etymology His kanji name 英二 (eiji) meaning "great, second". Episode Appearances * Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish * Episode 02 In Another Country * Episode 03 Across the River and into the Trees * Episode 04 This Side of Paradise * Episode 05 From Death to Morning * Episode 06 My Lost City * Episode 07 The Rich Boy * Episode 08 Banal Story * Episode 09 Save Me The Waltz * Episode 10 Episode 10 Babylon Revisited * Episode 11 The Beautiful and Damned * Episode 12 To Have and Have Not * Episode 13 The Snows of Kilimanjaro * Episode 14 Tender is the Night * Episode 15 The Garden of Eden * Episode 17 The Killers * Episode 18 Islands in the Stream * Episode 19 Ice Palace * Episode 20 The Unvanquished * Episode 21 The Undefeated * Episode 22 As I Lay Dying * Episode 23 For Whom the Bell Tolls * Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye Eiji Okumura/Image Gallery Main Article: Eiji Okumura/Image Gallery Anime Gallery 2d070bf1.jpg 2c6deecd.jpg 77098564.jpg 04746eff.jpg dfcbca95.jpg DjnYDd-WsAE9q77.jpg Dmb5WrdXoAAqBCZ.jpg ab7a6169.jpg Banana-Fish-05-22.jpg Banana-Fish-05-23.jpg Banana-Fish-03-31.jpg Dm__HhkVYAAJWRa.jpg 3e603ccf.jpg 5bb99ca2.jpg 75d9cd27.jpg 47f21a3d.jpg 47f18b8c.jpg 45ac63d0.jpg 2420dd0e.jpg 968fb491.jpg B202f945.jpg Aa9fd80a.jpg 68315768.jpg C8672db8.jpg C64ed397.jpg 2db05849.jpg Fafba0d3.jpg F99b5bdb.jpg F23ff7e6.jpg F6b0b94b.jpg a8d58821.jpg DpQBn RV4AAsWeN.jpg DpPkTvIVsAA5sdz.jpg DpPkSlXUwAAU1hA.jpg DpPkR4YU4AAvJlG.jpg DpPZppYU4AAtbIn.jpg DpQGzRcUcAA 3Nh.jpg DpQHeXjVsAArqlm.jpg DpQHcodVsAAvB4k.jpg DpQGKDZVsAAc 9h.jpg DpQG0RxUcAAI7 c.jpg DjE_Ed9XgAE3Jl-.jpg DjE_H8CX0AAwvHl.jpg bc1d40f6.jpg 9afe752c.jpg 3a4250f3.jpg E2d3a6f6.jpg Ba63a7d1.jpg 9a9d29bf.jpg 85a417e5.jpg 674707dd.jpg 961ba17f.jpg 860a370f.jpg C8f7f1ca.jpg 4a24dc6b.jpg 702015d0.jpg 035100a9.jpg 5192b096.jpg 4136c549.jpg 96f2b25b.jpg Ae12fed2.jpg Df53e28f.jpg 83388257.jpg 526e23c9.jpg 345c0449.jpg 6f49187c.jpg 6dd3c15b.jpg 6b6d43f2.jpg 4c7a1b2d.jpg 3f5f612a.jpg 3a97e101.jpg 3a2d7d1e.jpg 1b3e2773.jpg F3450031.jpg Ff956e37.jpg F32a139c.jpg E953c18a.jpg E70e8922.jpg Ec473534.jpg D84055a6.jpg D851a164.jpg D7e55c07.jpg Ef217d51.jpg D234cc34.jpg De1048d7.jpg F120dc08.jpg E06af296.jpg F69fd525.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-15h20m25s086.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-14h45m52s568.png DosEZXwUUAEYcEE.jpg DosEYnSU0AAW3Gu.jpg DosEYAeUUAAhjea.jpg Eiji calls out to Ash.jpg Eiji reaches out to Ash in his dream.jpg Eiji in his dream.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung's bodygaurds to stand back.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung that he can't shoot someone that's not resisting.png Eiji hesitated to shooting Yut-Lung.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji to shoot him for Ash.png Eiji and Sing talk to eachother.jpg Sing tells Eiji that he works for nobody but Shorter.jpg One of the thugs notices that Sing is the Chinese boss.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung that he will never understand.jpg Eiji tells Sing that Ash had no choice.jpg Eiji becomes sad.jpg Sing asks Eiji if he is okay.jpg Sing welcomes Eiji.jpg Thug's try to ask Eiji if he's okay.jpg Thug's get ahold of Eiji.jpg Eiji yells at Yut-Lung.jpg Eiji walks alone to find Ash while Yut-Lung watches.jpg Eiji questions Sing what he will do if he told him about Ash and Shorter.jpg Eiji questions what Yut-Lung just said.jpg Eiji asks to hold Ash's gun.jpg Eiji about to drive away with Ash.jpg Shorter takes Eiji's arm.jpg Eiji sleeping peacefully.jpg Eiji gets excited that Ash is about to be released.jpg Eiji looks at the gun Ash gave him.jpg Shorter runs with Eiji.jpg Eiji sits down after pole vaulting practice.jpg Eiji hesitated on shooting.jpg Eiji is happy to see Ash.jpg Eiji asks Shorter if he's ok.jpg Eiji tells Ash that his brother was shot right in front of his eyes.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he's sorry and that it's his fault for being followed.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he scared him and not to do that.jpg Shorter jumps to catch Eiji.jpg Eiji tells Ash a few more minutes.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he wants to see the end with his own eyes.jpg Eiji asks Ash that's why he chose today.jpg Eiji questions Ash that Lee Shang Lung doesn't like Golzine and is on our side.jpg Ash tells Eiji to not look so worried.jpg Eiji yells Bang!.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that Ash's brother called the man in glasses Banana Fish.jpg Eiji tells Shorter thanks.jpg Eiji tells Arthur that he's out of his mind.jpg Eiji tells Arthur that Ash wanted to retrieve what he left here.jpg Eiji asks Shorter where.jpg Eiji falls over while dodging bullets.jpg Shunichi looks back at Eiji.jpg Shorter tells Eiji that he couldn't say because he was being followed.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that they found out who Banana Fish is.jpg Shunichi and Eiji fight about staying or leaving.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that he's not going back to Japan.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that he's glad that he brought him here.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi first Skip, now Ash's brother.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he's not a leopard.jpg Ash tells Eiji even if I sent you back to Japan, I'd still be worried to death about you.jpg Ash tells Eiji don't go outside alone.jpg Ash tells Eiji yeah right. I'm starving, let's eat.jpg Ash tells himself something's not right.jpg Ash tells Eiji that lots of people have only seen the ocean on TV.jpg Ash tells Eiji sorry for yelling at you.jpg Eiji stares at Ash shocked.jpg Eiji tells himself that's the real him.jpg Eiji tells Ash fine, I will then.jpg Eiji tells Ash that the mustard is strong.jpg Eiji shocked to see Ash alive.jpg Eiji tells Ash see I told you.jpg Eiji asks Ash why are you so irratated.jpg Eiji remembers Yut-Lung's words to him.jpg Eiji tells Ash i'm glad you're safe.jpg Eiji tells Ash that Sing was trying to help us.jpg Eiji sticks his tongue out at Ash.jpg Eiji hides his laughter from the story Ash told.jpg Eiji smirks.jpg Eiji hides behind the bed.jpg Eiji awake.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji I heard that you tried to escape again.jpg Yut-Lung asks Eiji what's wrong. What's with the face.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung's men to let go me.jpg Ash tells Eiji you'll hurt your wrist like that.jpg Ash tells Eiji don't worry about wind resistance at this distance.jpg Ash notices Eiji laying on top of him.jpg Eiji tells Ash I'm older, you should listen.jpg Ash asks Eiji did I wake you.png Eiji asks Ash from who.png Ash and Eiji moment.png Eiji tells Ash that he's really good with chopsticks.jpg Eiji wakes up.jpg Eiji tells Ash your health is safe in my hands.jpg Eiji tells Ash even if the world turns on you, I'll always be on your side.jpg Eiji laughs.png Ash tells Eiji it really hurts if you do it all sloppy like that.jpg Ash tells Eiji it was a gift.jpg Eiji tells Ash am I so untrustworthy.jpg Eiji pours the ingredients over the rice.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm in the middle of my growth spurt.jpg Eiji tells Ash that healthy Japanese food is good for guys like you who only eat meat.jpg Eiji tells Ash yummy.png Eiji tells Ash sorry, it can wait.jpg Eiji tells Kong and Bones to tell Ash to take care of himself.jpg Eiji tells himself Ash don't die.png Eiji pretends not to notice.png Eiji tells Ash what....jpg Eiji tells Ash uh, yeah....jpg Eiji sees Ash through his eyes.jpg Ash tells Eiji later, sweetie. Bye.jpg Ash and Eiji smile at each other.jpg Shunichi tells Charlie let him calm down.png Ash tells Eiji Charlie sent you here, right.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi o-okay, sure.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi I've gotta go to the bathroom.jpg Ash winks at Eiji.png Eiji tells Skip no way....jpg Eiji smiles at Ash.png A picture of Ash and Eiji.jpg Eiji tells Ash i'm not your maid.jpg Eiji wants to hit Ash with a lamp.jpg Eiji grins at Ash.jpg Eiji gets mad at Ash.jpg Eiji gets grazed by the bullet.png Eiji pulls Ash with the covers.jpg Eiji tells Ash Izumo.jpg Eiji smiles at Ash.png Eiji tells himself man, I feel stupid.jpg Eiji tells Ash thank you for trusting me with it.jpg Eiji runs outside in his pyjamas.jpg Ash and Eiji laugh after Eiji talks about his sister.jpg Eiji tells Ash yeah, it was you.jpg Eiji tells Ash this is the 5th time. Wake up already.jpg Eiji tells Ash I made breakfast. I'll wake you up if it's the last thing I do.jpg Eiji tells himself well, seems like somebody's fully awake.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi sorry.jpg Eiji puffs up his cheeks.jpg Eiji notices Ash sleeping on the table.jpg Eiji notices Ash sleeping in the shower.jpg Ash tells Eiji don't worry, Big Bro. Keep your nose out of it.jpg Eiji tells Ash there are lots of people. And cars.jpg Eiji tells Ash you don't need a gun to live.jpg Eiji tells Ash it's fine. I'll just sleep it off.jpg Eiji tells Ash I'd love to take you.jpg Eiji tells Ash I didn't mean it like that.jpg Eiji sleeping in bed.jpg Eiji gets hit by the bullet.jpg Eiji pleading.jpg Eiji scared.jpg Eiji points at one of the thugs.jpg Eiji tells Ash what's going on.jpg Eiji tells Ash what did you say.jpg Eiji tells Ash I need to sort my feelings out.jpg Eiji looks behind him to see Shunichi.jpg Eiji and Shunichi have a moment.jpg Eiji tells Ash you think so.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung it must've been scary with your father missing and everything.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi it just makes me wonder why I even came here.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi I'm older than him, but it's always him that has to protect me.jpg Shorter and Eiji on the plane.jpg Eiji tells Sing it's all set.png Eiji tells Yut-Lung that's my answer.jpg Eiji tells Sing I came to ask you someting.jpg Eiji tells Alex sorry. Don't worry about me.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung say what you want, you bully.jpg Golzine grabs Eiji by the chin.png Eiji tries calling to Shorter.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung both.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung are you okay with all this.jpg Eiji tells Shorter it's me, Eiji.jpg Eiji tells Shorter he's lying right. Tell me Arthur's lying.jpg Eiji cries for Shorter's death.png Arthur tells Eiji don't worry, Ash will be here before long.jpg Arthur tells Eiji Ash must've had a handful taking care of you.jpg Eiji's hair blows as he looks up at the sky.png Eiji tells Shunichi and Shorter we're in California, yeah.jpg Shorter touches Eiji's head.png Yut-Lung tells Golzine he must be dissapointed, too.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji it seems like you had a much happier upbringing.png Shorter's blood lands on Eiji's face.png Eiji tells Yut-Lung both.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung are you okay with all this.jpg Eiji looks at his injury left by Shorter.jpg Ash looks at his arm and tells Eiji it's nothing.jpg Eiji yells let go of me.jpg Eiji wraps his arms around Ash.jpg Eiji watches the pillow fall.jpg Eiji tells Ash yes, I'm in here.jpg Eiji tells Ash give me a gun. I'll protect myself.jpg Eiji tells Ash come back safely. I'll be waiting for you, forever.jpg Ash says that Eiji saves him again.png Eiji shocked when Golzine put the knife on Ash's neck.png Eiji looks at Ash 2.jpg 'But say you had to'.jpg It's good luck charm of love.jpg Ash ask to Eiji about the thing he holds.jpg Eiji's Good Luck Charm.jpg Ash and Eiji covers their ears while Max and Jessica are debating 2.jpg Eiji says '48 hours' to Ash.jpg Eiji and Ash covers their ears while Max and Jessica debating.jpg Eiji looks at Ash sleepily.jpg Eiji rubs his eyes while listening Ash.jpg Episode 21-5 hours left until broadcasting.jpg Quotes * (To Ash) Forever. * (To Ash)If I ever lose you too... I'll go crazy. * Ash: "Do I scare you?" Eiji: "Never." * (To Ash)Come back safely. I'll be waiting for you, forever. * (To Ash) If you feel responsible, the same goes for me. * (To Ash) "My words might not mean anything now, but just remember one thing. Even if the world turns on you, I'll always be on your side." * (To Ash) "Humans can change their destiny. They have wisdom leopards don't. Besides, you're not a leopard." * (To Skipper & Ash) "If I'm going to die anyways, at least I'll die trying!" * (To Ibe) "Ash is strong." * (To Ash) Don't apologize. That's something for us Japanese to do." * (To Ash) "Listen to your big bro for once, okay?" * (To Ash) I'd do anything for you. * (To Ash) "Go!" * (To Charlie) "Let him go!" * (Letter to Ash) "I know we'll meet again, no matter how far apart we are. You're the greatest friend I'll ever have." * (Letter to Ash) "You're not alone. I'm by your side. My soul is always with you." Trivia *One of Eiji's favorite foods is natto, a fermented bean dish usually eaten during breakfast, which he has made Ash begrudgingly taste. *Eiji has a dog named Buddy, whom he rescued from a trash dumpster. *Eiji is afraid of mice. *Eiji has been compared to multiple animals, Frederick Arthur refers to him as a Japanese bobtail, Blanca compares him to a rabbit, He also has some bird motifs due to Ash Lynx constantly mentioning him being able to fly, his sweater from the first episode and his phone case. *Eiji grew up in Izumo, a small town in Japan. *Eiji also is a pure character that will keep Ash safe from harm *Eiji is to Ash the only human worth protecting and is canonly confirmed his beloved. *Eiji's correlation chart with Ash after episode 24 on official site changed from 親友 (Shin'yū) means "best friend" to be no correlation status with black thick line, implying that their relationship are so close until can't be described only by words. *Eiji, alongside Ash, appears in Akimi Yoshida's another manga, Lovers' Kiss. Ash and Eiji' Loverskiss cameo.png References * https://bananafish.tv Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Main Character